


Rôles

by djino04



Series: Frères [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Klaus trouve enfin le courage de dire à Elijah à quel point il compte pour lui.





	Rôles

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous,
> 
> Voici un OS basé sur l’épisode 10 de la saison 4.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des idées pour de futurs OS. 
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Klaus**

Je regarde ton corps dans ce cercueil et je me dis que cela n’est pas passé loin cette fois-ci. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai eu peur quand ton visage est devenu gris et que tu t’es totalement desséché. Et ce sentiment s’est intensifié lorsque le pendentif s’est brisé et que Freya était incapable de sentir ta présence. C’est seulement grâce à la magie de Hope que nous savons que tu es en vie.

Il y a toujours énormément de choses que l’on pense mais que l’on ne dit pas aux gens que l’on aime, par pudeur sans doute. Mais une fois la personne partie, on se rend compte que l’on aurait dû lui dire avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Nous, plus que quiconque, avons ce problème puisque nous sommes immortels mais lors de cette dernière décennie nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous n’étions pas si invincibles que ça. Et je veux donc te dire tout ce que j’ai sur le coeur. Je ne serai pas capable de te le dire en face mais je peux le faire ici et maintenant, sachant que tu n’entendras jamais mes paroles :

“Je ne te l’ai jamais dit avant mais au fil de toutes ces années tu as énormément compté pour moi.Tu as été mon rédempteur”

Tu es le seul à avoir cru en moi toutes ces années. Tu avais foi en mon humanité quand personne d’autre ne pensait que j’étais sauvable, même pas moi. Et pourtant tu n’as jamais lâché prise, tu es resté à mes côtés même quand tu avais toutes les raisons de m’abandonner, même quand des femmes que tu aimais mourraient par ma faute. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, car sans toi, sans cette foi en moi, je me serais totalement perdu.

“Mon confident”

Tu as toujours su quand me laisser seul, mais aussi quand être une oreille prête à m’écouter, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Tu m’as vu dans tous mes états mon frère et notamment lorsque j’avais peur. Peur de ce tout petit bout de moi qui est né il y a 6 ans. Après notre grande dispute, je t’avais exprimé mes doutes. Comment être un bon père avec Mikael comme exemple ? Comment devenir un homme meilleur pour ma fille ? Et tu as su me rassurer, me montrer que je ne serai pas seul et que surtout je ne pourrai jamais être un homme comme notre père. J’ai énormément de défauts et j’ai un certain nombre de victimes à mon palmarès mais aucune d’entre elles n’était un enfant. Je me suis toujours refusé à leur faire du mal.

“Mon mentor”

Tu m’a appris énormément de choses en cours de ma vie. Quand nous étions enfants, c’est toi qui m’a tout enseigné : comment tirer à l’arc et chasser par exemple. Mikael était incapable de le faire car il n’avait aucune patience avec moi et mère s’occupait de Kol et Rebekah. Mais ce n’est pas tout, plus tard tu m’as montré comment avoir confiance en moi. Même à présent lorsque j’ai un doute, je sais que je peux me tourner vers toi.

“Mon rival”

Tu as été mon rival à de nombreuses reprises mais la seule fois marquante a été avec Tatia. La première de la lignée des Petrova a semé la zizanie entre nous. Nous nous sommes affrontés pour elle, pour son amour. Nous étions à deux doigts de nous déchirer quand notre mère nous a transformé en vampires. Lorsque tu m’a avoué être le responsable de sa mort, je t’en ai voulu quelques temps même si je ne te le montrais pas. Après mûre réflexion, je me dis que c’est mieux ainsi. Son décès nous a rapprochés autant que cette femme nous a éloignés.

“Et aussi mon ami”

Au cours de ces années, tu es celui avec qui j’ai partagé le plus de mon temps. Nous n’avons été séparés que brièvement sauf au siècle dernier. Il y a eu bons nombres de tensions entre nous, mais nous avons toujours réussi à y faire face et à surmonter les obstacles. Et malgré nos vies plus qu’actives, notamment lorsque nous étions à la tête de la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous avons réussi à garder des moments au calme en famille. Cela peut en étonner plus d’un, mais il n’est pas rare de nous retrouver tous les deux dans le salon lisant simplement un livre. Et c’est ces moments qui font de nous une vraie famille.

“Parfois tu as même été un emmerdeur de première classe.”

Ah ça, tu es l’empêcheur de tourner en rond. Je suis sûr que Kol le confirmera. Combien de fois nous as-tu empêchés de faire la fête ? De tuer des humains pour nous amuser ? De profiter pleinement de la vie de vampire ? Contrairement à toi, nos jeunes frères et soeurs et moi n’avons pas la même vision de la bête qui sommeille en nous. Tu fais tout pour la réprimer tandis que nous nous la laissons volontiers sortir. Il y a d’autres moment où tu as été plus qu’énervant mais je me rends compte à présent que c’était à chaque fois pour mon bien. Tu m’as remis un bon nombre de fois sur le droit chemin car même si je proteste, généralement je t’écoute et cela m’empêche parfois de m’attirer des ennuis.

“Et voilà où tu en es. Je suis vraiment désolé mon frère. Je refuse que tu meurs de cette façon, je n’aurai de cesse de trouver un moyen de te ramener et peu importe combien de personnes je tuerai pour y arriver.“

Je te promets que je te ramènerai. Je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que Rebekah et Kol sont actuellement en route. Nous allons te remettre dans ton corps mon frère et nous serons en famille. 


End file.
